


Rain Again

by metallic_oceans



Category: American Idiot (Album), Green Day, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off of Wake Me Up When September Ends, F/F, Homophobia, More like Angst with a she's letting herself heal ending, Original Character Death(s), Religion, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Well kind of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallic_oceans/pseuds/metallic_oceans
Summary: I stare out the window as the rain falls from the sky; not fast and hard but instead slow and steady.Just like she wasShe was the only person who could keep me right; was the calm, soothing ice to my hot and painful personality. We worked well together, but now she's gone.We used to look up into the stars and think of what would happen if stars were the close beautiful lights that people thought shone on Earth, instead of the hot ball of gas that they actually are. What would it be like if the rain came from the beautifully destructive stars?





	Rain Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one day because I was listening to "Wake me up When September ends" and I quite liked my first draft of it but than I'm reading it now and I just think it's really shitty but I was like fuck it let me just post it anyway so here we are. If you have any ideas on how to make this piece better than please leave them in the comments because at this point I just don't know how I want to improve this. Also please see any writing errors than tell me because I suck at fixing those. Hope you enjoy!

I stare out the window as the rain falls from the sky; not fast and hard but instead slow and steady.

Just like she was

She was the only person who could keep me right; was the calm, soothing ice to my hot and painful personality. We worked well together, but now she's gone.

We used to look up into the stars and think of what would happen if stars were the close beautiful lights that people thought shone on Earth, instead of the hot ball of gas that they actually are. What would it be like if the rain came from the beautifully destructive stars?

She would be proud to finally live with the stars. She loved to look up at them and gently talk about our star. Scientifically, she knew, it was impossible to exist because of a star but she would talk about it as if it were fact. 

I would roll my eyes at the time, but god, how I wish I could relive all those moments with her even if it was just that one moment. I could relive it for 20 years, yet it would still have gone too fast.

She always loved winter for the stars were the brightest. Summer, however, was her favorite month since we could sneak out together without too much effort and stare at them. 

Chaste kisses were shared underneath the moonlight. Even though we knew our parents wouldn't be able to find us, it was second nature for us to hurry everything. But, we never wanted to hurry the nights when we were together, the few times we could be real to the world. 

The stars gave us hope, hope that being destructive was a wonderful thing.

She was oh-so-perfect, and like a supernova, colorful and bright. But she ended in a flash of headlights we crashed into. 

I hear the sound of church bells in the distance, and I am taken out of my reverie. The rain had by now started pouring, maybe she had started weeping with me. With their own accord my body started moving.

I open the window and climb on the rooftop with practiced ease.

Reaching the ground I look up at the sky now feeling the rain on my face

"You were so innocent. Yet you're up there, and I'm down here. They say the innocent can never last, but why? Why must the kindest souls leave people, leave me on this planet? I know you're happy up there, but I just" I pause as I try to gather my thoughts. "I just want you down here by me; us against the world and its stupid homophobia." 

"I have been feeling numb ever since you left but right now all I feel is pain. It’s as if all these rain droplets are seeping through my skin for the sole purpose of giving me agony. I love you so much," I say to the sky, my voice cracking. "And I will always love you. No matter if I am able to love someone again, or not, just save me a spot on our star." 

"Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even ten years from now, but one day, I will be able to rest your memory. I will never forget you or the moments we shared. You made me who I am. I will remember you for the real you who would shimmer through the facade late at night." I finish while bringing my head down

A distant sound of thunder is heard as if approval is given for my little speech. I look up again and I see a star twinkle. 

"What do you know?" I say to no one but myself "maybe the rain does fall from the stars."


End file.
